Generally, when actuating a vehicle, high voltage current from high voltage coils is supplied to a spark plug for ignition so as to actuate an engine. Since the high voltage current from the high voltage coils is not completely applied to the spark plug, the ignition is not effective. Moreover, carbon debris will accumulate in the spark plug. As a result, lifetime of the electric or electronic device is shortened. Furthermore, a great amount of waste gas due to incomplete combustion will pollute environment.